


Dressing is an Art

by mssrj_335



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A silly premise, Banter, Competent Finn (Star Wars), Determined Poe Dameron, Established Relationship, Finn Objectification, Finn's too hot fr fr, Finnpoe - Freeform, Flirting, Get Him Some Water, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mouthy Finn, POV Poe Dameron, Pet Names, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-TRoS, Sharing Clothes, Some Humor, Someone Help Poe Dameron, Stormpilot, sexy outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Finn's got a new outfit and it's driving Poe absolutely crazy. Wait until he finds the little extra surprise...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	Dressing is an Art

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely silly, have fun!
> 
> thanks as always to gmariam for the support lol
> 
> does finn french tuck? he absolutely does, tan would be so proud
> 
> Side note, anyone else remember that photo shoot JB did on horseback? Bc I sure do >__>

Poe stares.

He squints.

Something’s different.

He’s not sure what. He just feels it in his gut. Finn’s standing across the tarmac, conversing with Rose in his usual way, gesticulating at whatever it is he’s talking about. He’d left early that morning, trapping Poe with a cage of limbs and a quick kiss before ducking out, saying he had to pick something up. It was strange, but Poe was too tired and too comfortable to worry about it. This is the first time he’s seen Finn today, he notes. There was something Poe was going to ask him but it’s completely evaporated from between his ears. Finn hasn’t noticed him yet, which is fine, because Poe’s rooted to the spot. Staring. Kriff, he probably looks ridiculous, datapad clutched in his hand, absolutely gobsmacked. But it’s the way Finn’s _standing_ , it’s distracting as hell. Hip cocked a little more than normal, stance a little wider, back a little straighter.

He looks…good. Better than usual. Poe rakes him from head to toe, growing a little warmer as he does. Finn’s clothes look a little different. He’s left off his vest in the safety of the base. Clearly, he’s dressed for their day of meetings and not a battle, despite the blaster he’s still strapping. Instead, he’s opted for a white, open-collared shirt—oh kriff, that’s _Poe’s_ shirt—sleeves rolled to the elbow. It’s hanging partially untucked, artistically so, over meticulously-fitted pants Poe doesn’t recognize and shiny black boots. Stars, all of that together makes Poe’s mouth water. That must’ve been what Finn was picking up: new clothes. Poe’s skin tingles, equal parts pride and lust. It feels good to know Finn’s comfortable enough to even get himself new things. It means he’s thinking long-term and doesn’t that just curl Poe’s toes. It’s a simple outfit and it’s altogether too much. Who knew a former stormtrooper could be so stylish?

Still, there’s something else. He can’t put his finger on it, but it’s too late to keep looking because Finn spots him. A smile lights up his face and he must tell Rose goodbye because in short order, he’s striding to where Poe’s still stuck. Stars, there’s _definitely_ something different in that walk. A little zest, a little pep. Or maybe that’s just Poe’s imagination, filling in a reason to stare slack-jawed. Several other people stare after Finn, just as dazed, but they get ahold of themselves faster when Poe glances over Finn’s shoulder and glares at them.

“Hey,” Finn murmurs, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Poe manages to get his arms to work and hug Finn back, and if anyone sees his hand trail down Finn’s back over the curve of his ass then they shouldn’t be looking that hard, anyway.

“Stars,” Poe says, taking a deep breath, “you smell _amazing_.”

Finn’s smile is as white as his shirt— _Poe’s shirt_ —when he pulls back, hands lingering on Poe’s elbows for just a minute. “Yeah? You like it?”

It’s all he can do to breathe. “Yeah…”

Poe has to take a second. He blinks. Licks his lips. Really, it was an understatement. Apparently, Finn also picked up some kind of scented oil. It’s dark, earthy and spicy and absolutely head-spinning as it mixes with the familiar smell of his skin. He can’t help himself, he looks Finn up and down again. This close, he notices the new belt, a shiny red subtlety stitched into the leather. A combination of the thread, a big silver buckle, and the tucking of his shirt pull Poe’s eyes straight to Finn’s dick.

_What the fuck—what the actual fuck?_

Finally, his brain gets back in the game and he asks, “What’s up with all this?”

Finn glances down at his outfit, his smile just this side of coy. “Finally took your advice. You were right, by the way.”

Poe blinks. What was he right about again?

“It’s definitely catching attention.”

That catches Poe’s ears and he can’t help the jealous frown creasing his forehead. “Who’s attention you tryin’ to catch?”

Finn laughs at him, low and throaty, before squeezing his hand and walking backward toward the main compound. “Yours maybe?” He spreads his hands and spins, not missing a step but showing off every mouth-watering angle. “Did it work?”

It’s a rhetorical question if Poe’s ever heard one and he barely manages to throw back, “Like you have to ask?”

Finn laughs again, eyes bright in the sun. He finally gives Poe his back and starts walking like he means it. “C’mon, hotshot, we’re gonna be late!”

It takes a second to get his feet working when all he can focus on is Finn’s ass. There’s still that _something_ but whatever it is is going to have to wait. He follows, trousers feeling a little tight. Kriff, this is gonna be a long day.

—

This is the longest meeting in the history of the galaxy. It was just supposed to be a couple holocalls, one briefing with their people out in the field, then one with politicians they’re backing to reform the governmental seat. It should’ve been easy. Poe led the first meeting, and at least that gave him something to focus on. Now, Finn’s leading the second call. He’s better with this kind of thing, his strategic mind always thinking three steps ahead. He’s quiet. Focused. And completely distracting.

Somehow, Poe has managed to stand slightly behind Finn. He’s not sure if he’s done it on purpose or not but the artificial breeze on the air keeps wafting Finn’s new scent toward him and it makes his clothes feel too tight. Everyone else in the meeting is gathered close around the holoprojector, and Poe doesn’t miss how some eyes still stray with the wrong kind of look to Finn as he talks. He’s in the perfect position to watch, after all. It just serves to make his blood that much hotter, watching other people watch Finn. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before but it _definitely_ hasn’t happened like _this_ before. Poe crosses his arms. Uncrosses them. Shifts on his feet. Stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Then, disaster.

Finn leans over, bracing himself on the projector. He’s still intent on whatever it is he’s talking about but Poe’d be damned if asked to recall what it was. Holy shit, those pants. A door opens with a hiss, letting in a little of that natural Ajan Kloss sunlight, illuminating Finn’s back. Poe’s staring. Again. Because _what the kriff is that_? In the briefest light, with the fabric pulled tight, Poe swears he sees straps under Finn’s trousers. The light’s gone as quick as it came but Poe’s brain is fully short-circuiting.

Straps.

Was he imagining that?

Surely.

But what if he wasn’t? He bites his lip. Oh, shit. That’s it. That was the something he couldn’t figure out. A little hidden surprise. Fuck. Once his neurons get it together, they kick into lightspeed, bombarding him with the kind of imagery that is most assuredly _not_ appropriate for what they’re doing right now. His own trousers get a little tight again; he side-steps to adjust. _Why?_ he whines to himself. _Why are you doing this, brain?_ Finn’s attractive as hell, Poe knows this. He appreciates it every gods-damn day. So why is his dick suddenly in charge of this whole…situation? At that, he has to pause. How long has it been?

Kriff, how long has it been since he and Finn actually had _time_ for those dirty ideas his subconscious is parading around? Is that why he’s acting like a hormone-addled teenager in the middle of a _very_ political, _very_ boring meeting? How long has it been since they had a good, honest fuck? Poe searches his memory and is appalled. At himself, and at the circumstances, thank you very much. The answer is months. Kriffing _months_ since they’d actually had more than a fondling in the ‘fresher or a quick blow before bed, too tired to do anything more. _What the fuck_.

Finn seems to have picked up on his distress. He turns, straightens up, which causes Poe to bite his lip for an entirely different reason than before. When he cocks an eyebrow, Poe almost groans and has to silent berate himself for getting anywhere near the word ‘cock’ in his head. He gives himself a full-body shake, hoping to ditch the hormones, and smiles back at Finn reassuringly. He’s a grown-ass man. He can make it through the damn meeting without losing his cool.

After, though. After is a different story.

Finn wraps up the meeting in about fifteen minutes but they don’t get to leave for another twenty. At that point, Poe’s blood is absolutely on fire and it’s all he can do to focus on the questions people are asking him. It’s one thing for Finn to be dressed well and hot as hell. It’s entirely another for him to be competent and capable while also being well-dressed. In fact, it’s too much. Is it because Poe hasn’t seen it in a while or just because he’s already bothered about it? Poe can’t decide. If the interested eyebrow Poe’s catching out of the corner of his eye is any indication, Finn’s dragging this out on purpose. Finn catches his eye, winks as a satisfied smile creeps over his face and oh—that does it. Poe’s resolve sets. If he has anything to say about it, Finn’s going to be _begging_ for it by the end of the day, damn him. So, Poe watches carefully, something of a plan forming in his head.

Finally, he sees his chance. Beaumont Kin just finishes with Finn, trundling off with his next assignment. Poe sidles over, pasting on his best nonchalant look. He doesn’t even put his hands in his pockets, even though he desperately wants to. Instead, he projects calm. Peace. Passivity. Like he’s not already thinking about spreading Finn flat over their bed.

He clears his throat. “General.”

Finn smirks. “General.”

“You got a minute? Connix says we may have trouble with the generators.”

The smirk drops from Finn’s face and Poe feels a little thrill. It’s not easy to get a trick past Finn these days. All that damn Jedi training with Rey really lets him cut through the bullshit. So either Finn’s not paying as much attention or Poe’s just really good at bullshitting. Either way, it works, because Finn follows him out toward the cave barracks.

Since the Battle of Exegol, the Resistance base has finally expanded. Where _Tantive IV_ used to provide power for the whole operation, new generators have been installed. Their new meeting space had been built outside under the trees but it’s just a quick jaunt across the tarmac to the repurposed cave. Rey’s little Jedi corner still sits in the far right, troop barracks now on the same side. A rec room dominates the center. Storage and the generators take up most of the left side these days, with one small exception. Officer quarters are also on that side, and his and Finn’s rooms are no different.

“Did she say what’s wrong with them?” Finn asks over the bustle on the tarmac.

Poe spots more eyes watching, but he keeps his cool. “One might be overheating—” Like him. Oh, the projection. “—coils might need adjusting.”

“Should we stop and get Rose? You know that’s more her deal, she’s a genius at fixing anything.”

_Shit_. Poe thinks fast. “I—already asked her. Commed her, while you were talking.” He glances back. Finn’s frowning a little, probably because he stumbled on his words. “She said she’ll meet us there.”

That eyebrow is back up but Poe smiles his most reassuring smile, anticipation building in his gut. Finn seems to buy it. They pass through the newly installed blast doors to the rec room. Poe scans the space; empty. _Perfect_.

The blast doors are barely sealed before Poe turns on his heel and crowds Finn up against the nearest wall. Finn’s breath leaves him in a satisfying little _whoof_ , his lips form an even more satisfying, surprised _oh_ , and Poe’s all _over_ him. In an instant, Poe’s got his tongue in Finn’s mouth. He reaches around, grabs two handfuls of Finn’s ass and confirms, yes, those are in fact straps. Fucking hell, what kind of underwear are those? He breaks off with a groan, peppering kisses down the length of Finn’s neck into the deep V of that stupid shirt. _His_ stupid shirt. He moans again at the thought just as Finn seems to get with the program.

“Poe, what the hell _?_ This couldn’t wait?” Finn’s hands betray the sass in his tone, working as they are to get Poe’s shirt untucked from his trousers.

“You—” He punctuates delicious frustration by working at Finn’s belt. “—have no room to say this could wait.”

“What are you talking about?” Poe can tell Finn’s going for sardonic but it comes out too breathy to work.

“You did this on purpose,” Poe groans, fingers finally, finally getting that belt loose. “The new clothes, the cologne, the _underwear._ You spent that whole meeting lookin’ like a kriffing snack, and you think I’m _not_ gonna jump you as soon as I get the chance?”

His hands start working at the fly of Finn’s trousers, brushing the hot length of him, tongue laving the line of Finn’s collarbone. He’d keep going, but he feels Finn freeze. _What?_ Oh, no, did he read it wrong? Poe looks up, blood cooling significantly, only to find Finn’s smirking at him again.

“Well, finally some attention,” is all he hears before Finn’s in action.

He’s lightning quick, taking Poe by surprise with an impressive show of strength. Switching their positions in the blink of an eye, pinning Poe’s wrists to the wall above his head, pushing another groan out of Poe’s mouth and quite against his will.

“That’s not fair.” It’s true, Poe’s knees are kriffing wobbling now. “Where’d you even get this idea?”

“Would you believe me if I said Chewie recommended it?”

Poe absolutely splutters at that. “ _No_.”

“Apparently, Solo used to have a _thing_.”

“How dare you mention that right now.”

“Leia seemed to like it.”

“Finn, I swear on everything I will leave you right here if you don’t shut up.”

Finn grins and answers by smashing their lips together, fervidly tonguing Poe’s mouth in a way that makes his knees even weaker. A second or two and Poe completely forgets why he said he’d leave. No, he wouldn’t. Of course he wouldn’t. What gave him that idea? Finn’s grip’s loose around Poe’s wrists but his stance is iron when Poe ruts against him. Finn pulls back, pants, nips at Poe’s bottom lip before murmuring, “You deserve it. I shouldn’t have to get fancy to get your attention.”

“You’re right, you’re so _so_ right,” Poe whines as Finn’s hands make their way south, sneaking up the shirt he’s finally managed to untuck. “We’ll make time from here on out, sweetheart, I swear.”

“Deal. That said, I’m _definitely_ doing this again,” Finn continues, muffled in Poe’s neck. He bites, hard, a ripple of pleasure that makes Poe full-body surge against him. “Watching you squirm all day might be my new favorite thing.”

“ _Please_ let it be your new favorite thing,” Poe pleads. “If it gets me this, I’ll squirm all day, you’re not gonna hear me complain about it.”

He bites at Finn’s ear, more than pleased when Finn sucks in a sharp breath. “You better not complain, I’ll dress in a sack if you do.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

He gets his hands down the back of Finn’s pants, tight as they are, feeling the straps along the curve of Finn’s hip. He follows them to the front, cups Finn’s cock in a grip teasing enough to get him to throw his head back. Poe gets lost for a second in the expanse of all that dark skin, almost losing his train of thought until he remembers the plan. _Finn’s_ the one that’s supposed to be begging this time. Oops. Right. He squeezes, just enough to make Finn groan. But, he pulls back, making Finn look at him, expression dazed and heated and doing things to Poe that no amount of fancy clothes could. With slow, purposeful motions, his hands find Finn’s. Lacing their fingers together, pulling Finn close, he wraps his arms around Finn’s middle to trap his hand at the small of Finn’s back. Finn’s elbows stick out at an odd angle; he’s officially fettered. It’s implicit surrender and Poe’s drunk with it. He leans in, pressing himself against Finn in a hot line, lips barely brushing Finn’s ear.

“Can we _please_ get somewhere horizontal?” he asks. “I’d really like to see what you look like without all that on. Except the underwear. I really want to see those.”

“Why?” Finn scoffs but it’s more a gasp than anything. “You forget what I look like under there?”

Poe rolls his eyes and shakes his head, even though Finn can’t see it. Still the sass. Well, he knows how to get past that.

“Maybe,” he teases. He loosens his grip but doesn’t pull away. “Maybe I should just—”

“Dameron, if you even _think_ about stopping, you _will_ be sleeping in the rec room.”

Poe chuckles, nipping at the soft skin under Finn’s ear. “So what do you say, sweetheart?”

He pauses. Waits. Then—

“Race you.”

Poe groans, Finn’s already out of his grasp and darting for the barracks door. Kriff but it’s hard to get that man to break. Too bad Poe doesn’t care that much. He sprints after Finn, narrowly losing. He ends up paying dearly for the loss; Finn just might be the galaxy’s biggest tease. But you know what? By the end of the night, Poe’s plan comes to fruition. Finn’s nice clothes are strewn all over the floor, doing nothing to cover the way he pleads with his body, and eventually his mouth. And if anyone’s not figured out where the two disappeared to yet, they’re not looking that hard, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback :D whatcha think?


End file.
